


Sunshine

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: ZoLu Week, 2k17 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aura AU-ish, Aurakinesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: The world was infested by cruel and corrupt souls.  As far as Zoro knew, it had always been that way.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Since this is for ZoLu Week, I only did Zoro's impression of Luffy, which is probably why it's so short compared to the others, but I may later add chapters for his thoughts on the rest of the crew. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

The world was infested by cruel and corrupt souls. As far as Zoro knew, it had always been that way. Ever since he was a child, he understood that there were rarely any good people to be found, not when everything ran on broken promises and betrayal. Everyone around him in his home town was surrounded by perpetual darkness, and he taught himself how to fight them. And when he proved himself to be stronger than them, that emboldened his decision to set out and fight off all the shadows he came across. That was why it came as such a shock to find someone surrounded by a color other than pitch black. Her name was Kuina, and she was like an angel with her white glow. And she beat him down as easily as he took down those cloaked in black. Her father, a man surrounded by a fuzzy grey, on the cusp of corruption, yet still good, encouraged Zoro to follow his dreams, but couldn't do the same for his passionate daughter. And with Kuina's death came the cleansing of her father's aura as he allowed Zoro to take Kuina's sword and continue on her dream journey for her.

During his travels to train, to become stronger and stronger, he met two boys who didn't hold auras – much like himself, when he bothered to look down at himself. Apparently, they could see auras as well and were trying to make names for themselves by taking out corrupt people with bounties on their heads. Since he needed money and food anyways, and he was a bit lost, unable to get home, he decided to tag along with Johnny and Yosaku, and they became a trio to reckon with, until Zoro went off on his own once more. His adventures around different islands in the East Blue taught him that not everyone held darkness in their hearts. It was more seen in children than adults, but some people shined with reds or greens or blues, and they had personalities to match. Even rarer than that were people with two or three colors, or even _no colors_ , like himself and his bounty hunting friends, but that gave him _some_ hope.

It had been a long time since Zoro had met anyone with multiple colors, and on this island of corrupt marines, all the people were either slate grey like Kuina's father or so dark that they seemed to be demons in human form. The only exceptions were a little girl of an empathetic green, who he saved from the rage of a prissy marine's son, and her mother, who held a similar shade. So when a boy appeared, asking Zoro to join his pirate crew, he was almost blinded by the way this newcomer shined like a supernova. He was white, like Kuina – a color Zoro hadn't come across since her death –, but he definitely wasn't angelic like her. Instead, intertwined with the white, was the whole spectrum of colors, diving into view and drawing back just as quickly, as if to hide under the surface for a later date. He was a passionate red and generous green; loyal and confident blue, and powerful and ambitious purple; positive and joyful yellow, and, most striking, a streak of orange that seemed to represent his freedom. Monkey D. Luffy was all this and more, like sunlight – brightening the day, and at the same time giving life to all it came in contact with. And Zoro had a good feeling that he would never regret going on an adventure under the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Zoro has aurakinesis, and this is the prompt I used (kind of) as a basis from tumblr - _I can see how people act before ever talking to them, that's why you're the only one in the room I'm going to talk to_.**


End file.
